Anime Characters Truth or Dare
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: A closet otaku decides that life is to boring so creates her own game show called *drum roll* anime truth or dare! going around kidna-um borrowing her favorite bishies, she creates a show where the fans decide the characters fates.
1. Chapter 1

Anime Characters Truth or Dare

Ch. 1

(lights flash on and reveal four characters tied to wooden chairs while being unconscious and me walking on stage dressed like Blood the hatter from Alice and the Country of Hearts) (if you dont know what im talking about then look it up)

YC: (bows with a florish) Welcome to Anime Characters Truth or Dare and I am your host Yaoi Commander.

(characters start to wake up in the background)

YC: I'd like to introduce the characters for this first ever edition of Anime Characters Truth or ... you know what I'm just going to abriviate it so I will call this A.C.T.O.D, everyone got that, good.

YC: First up is everyone's favorite orange haired strawberry who likes to carry around a big blade, that's right give it up for Ichigoooo Kurooosakiii. (points at him) (insert cheering and clapping in the background)

Ichigo: (shouts) OI DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!

YC: (shouts back) ILL CALL YOU STAWBERRY IF I WANT TO SINCE IM THE AUTHORESS AND YOU HAVE TO DO AS I SAY SO THERE!

Ichi: (looking smug) oh yeah and just how are you going to do about that.

YC: (evil grin) oh very simple my good bishi very simple (insert evil laugh) (snap fingers and a trap door opens up under Ichigo and makes him fall into the fangirl pit of DOOM! (insert lightning, thunder, and don don don music) which causes them to let out a ear shattering shreak) (other three bishi's shudder when they hear the shreak)

YC: (insain grin) anyone else got a complaint (holds up fingers ready to snap)(bishi's gulp and shake their heads) goood I thought not. (snap fingers causing bishi's to flinch, ichigo appears looking quite the worse for wear with him missing bits of hair, a shoe, and scraps of his top, his face scratched and bruised, him looking scared)

YC: well you learn your lesson (he nods his head rapidly while whimpering) (purrs)goood.

YC: Next Id like to introduce our very own ice prince with a feiry temper bigger than he is, Toshirooo Hitugiyaaa. (points at him) (cheering, clapping, and whistling)

Toshiro: OI that's Hit-.

YC: (insain gleam in eye) What was that Toshi-kun (raising fingers at the ready)

Toshi: (shivers) n.n..

YC: (nods) I thought not.

YC: alright next Id like to introduce the catnip kitty cat thats became the heart throb of a lot of fangirls, Grimmjooow Jagerjaequis. (clapping, whislting, screaming, and some one flung their bra on stage and lands on grimmys head)

YC: alright ladies and gentle men lets keep our unmentionables to ourselves though good toss to how ever that was (smirks as grimmy doesn't know what to make of the bra on his head and is just stareing crosseyed at it)

YC: Now for the last but certainly not least the prompt prince of nobles himself Byaaakuyaaaa Kuuuuchkiiiiii (clapping, whistling, screaming, crying, and several marrige proposals)

YC: Now now ladies and gentalmen please no marrige proposals here while I have them capti- I mean as my guests. (cough, cough)

YC: Now that we have everyone introduced id like to get to the rules and regulations. As the Title explains this is a truth or dare fanfiction for anime characters. I will be going alphabetically through a list of my favorit animes and the reviewers that read this give me truth or dares for the current anime characters to do. Each character will get a certain amount of points depending on what the question or dare is, the one with 100 points at the end will win. Now the reviewers may ask me to bring in a certain character from the current anime and have them do a truth or dare. If their is a certain character from another show, anime, movie, book, ect. that you want to do a dare with a current anime character then you may request them but if I do not know to much about them then I wont add them but other than that dont be afraid to ask. I will post the first round when I get at the least 20 reviews from people with their truth or dares. As for a limit to the rating of the truth or dare, well I guess if you are under sixteen then dont read because their is no limit.

YC: well I have said all there is to say for now I guess, oh wait I have one more thing to say, to all those who hate anything they think is unappropriate like torcher, malexmale, even incest if such will happen then I just have one thing to say to you, (eh hem) Get lost you pansy assed mother fuckers who wish to suck all of the earths happyness from its core because I do not stand for such rubbish biasdness and you can all burn in your non existant hell. (red in the face while bishi's try to cower away)

YC: (emotion flip-flop) well other then those parting words I have nothing else to say except (places puppy eyes on face) please review if you want me to continue because this is one of five stories im wrighting right now and they are my first and i would love a review to tell me how im doing so far.

YC: (flips over to cheerfull) well i guess thats all, ja ne! (waves buy)

Grimmy: are you bipolar or something? (three quick head shacks in the background with whispered donts)

YC: (smiles) actually grimmy-kun im a psycopath, i did one of those quizes they got on face book that said how i think either sane or crazy are you, i took the quiz and appearantly im a psycopath and it had a picture of the joker next to it, though being a psycopath isnt as bad as it sounds appearently it just means im not afraid of anything though i think they just put that on there because they didnt know what to put in it. from what the dictionary says i have no sense of social or moral obligation with no guilt in criminal acts, drug addiction, or sexual perversion, che im only two of those three, if anybody guesses right ill give them a virtual cookie.

all bishi's: (crickets chirp)

Grimmy: (smirks) wow Im really starting to like you more and more.

YC: (smiles) thanks grimm-kitty i like you to (whispers) between you and me your my favorite bishi.

Grimmy: cool, hey can you untie me now?

YC: sure (unties him) and I can untie bya-kun and toshi-kun if they promise to behave (both nod and i snap my fingers and untie them)

Ichi: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?

YC: you are gonna stay like that untill the first round and if you got a problem you can take it up with the fangirls in the pit of DOOM (lightnining, thunder, blah, blah, blah)

Ichi: (shakes head and whimpers)

YC: well then if that is all the interuptions then this is the end and please review cause id love to here from all who read this, Ja ne. (three of the four bishi's wave bye)


	2. Chapter 2

YC: (comes running in crying) WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!

Grim, Toshi, Bya: (playing poker out of boredum though look up at sudden entrance)

Grim: Yo wazzup? we've been here for like- why the hell are you crying?

YC: NO REVIEWS! NOT A SINGLE ONE WHY WHY WHY DONT PEOPLE LIKE ME WHY!

Toshi: maybe because your annoying? ha! full house (lays down his cards)

Grim: WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY TWERP! (throws his cards down) Fuck this i fold (gets up and walks off)

Bya: I am afraid Hitsugaya Taichou but I believe I have a royal flush (lays his cards down)

Toshi: (stares then grumbles) snowflakes!

YC: CAN WE GET BACK TO MY PROBLEM DAMN IT! NOT A SINGLE PERSON HAS SENT IN A TRUTH OR DARE! (flails)

Toshi: what do you want us to do about it? it's not our show, it's yours (gathers cards) best two out of three?

Bya: (nods) Hitsugaya Taichou is right, you need to figure out a way for people to become interested, that way they will want to reply (takes his cards)

Grim: (scratching his head) yeah, if there's no motivation then why bother?

YC: TT~TT I get no love, you guys are no help at all (goes to sit in the emo corner)

Grim: where the hell did that come from?

Toshi: who cares (tosses a card and gets another)

Ichi: (still tied to his chair) um can i be untied

YC: no

Ichi: damn

YC: well this chapter was a waist... maybe this fic was a waist too (crys)

Grim: bah dont let it get you down, shit happens, so what; theres no use crying over it

YC: are you trying to be philosophical?

Grim: whats that mean?

YC: basically its the way you describe life or some shit.

Grim: meh, maybe im just saying its pointless to cry over bullshit and to just move on.

YC: thats basically philosophy.

Grim: whatever.

Ichi: (watching) this is weird...

YC: (sighs) I guess your right Grimmy, I just wish I had gotten some reviews...

Grim: maybe next time (pats back awkwardly)

YC: (glomps him) thanks.

Grim: (coughs awkwardly) um sure no prob.

Ichi: (watches with a smirk) well someones gone soft.

YC: (snaps and he's back in the pit of doom)

Grim: thanks, i was about ready to skewer him.

YC: dont mention it, welp looks like im gonna have to end this, (looks at camera) bye guys, remember reviews make the world go round... well so does the hamster at the center of the earth but thats not the point, anyways it would mean a lot to me if some really really nice people commented some reviews, my box is growing cobwebs from its emptyness (shows review box covered in cobwebs) Ja ne for now (one bishi waves bye while two are still playing poker).


	3. Chapter 3

YC: OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD! (comes running in like a maniac)

Grimm: (taking a nap and startles awake)

Toshi: (building a house of cards and they fall down) snowflakes!

Bya: (meditating and looks over)

Ichi: (unconscious)

Grimm: jeez where's the fire.

YC: (still running like a maniac) FJOWEJFOIWHEFIWDDDDDDDDSDIHF WIHGOIJF:WDNFKLSDJF:LKSJD:LFKWHJSDFKSJDHNFKSDHNFISN!

Grimm: HEY HEYHEY WHAT'S UP! (catches by the back of the collar)

YC: OI LET ME DOWN! (flails)

Grimm: not till you tell us what's up, last we saw you were moping in the corner.

YC: WE GOTTA REPLY!

Grimm: (drops) about damn time.

YC: OW! (kicks his shin) watch what your dropping kitty!

Grimm: OI! (holds shin) kami what the hell!

YC: (gets up and straightens clothes) As I was saying (waves around card) WE GOT A REPLY!

Tosh: well read it already.

YC: ahem this is from Hell Reaper:

What's up?

HR here.

HR:don't worry, the same thing happend to me when I made a Q&D fic. Didn't get any reviews at first neither. So I used Ururu and advertised using my other fics. Anyway let me give you your first dare.

Ichigo&byakuya: switch clothes and act like each other for a day.

Grimmjow& Toshiro: same thing.

Hope you get more reviews

See ya

YC: (Squeals) YAY A DARE!

Grimm&Toshi: WHAAAAAT!

Grimm: NOT A CHANCE IN HELL I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO FIT THE PIPSQUEAKS CLOTHES!

Toshi: ABSOLUTLY NOT I REFUSE TO DRESS LIKE THIS IGNORAMUS AND ACT LIKE HIM!

Grimm: HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IGNORAMUS !

Toshi: YOU YOU IGNORAMUS!

YC: GUYS GUYS CHILL! It's just for the chapter after that you can go back to being your usual cranky selves.

Grimm&Toshi: OI!

Bya: we have little choice in the matter, it is useless to argue with the woman who holds power over us.

YC: glad you understand bya-kun (snaps fingers and water dumps on ichi waking him up)

Ichi: (sputters and shakes head to get water off) what the hell!

YC: wakeywakey hands off snakey we got a dare berry boy.

Ichi: what is it?

YC: you and bya-kun'sgotta switch clothes and act like each other, same for grimm-kitty and Toshi-flakes.

Ichi: WHAT! NO WAY IM GIVING HIM MY CLOTHES!

YC: (glares) Yurgonna do it anyurgonna do It NOW! (snaps fingers and their all dressed as each other) there now toshi will act like grimm and vice versa and same goes for bya and you berry or else.

Toshi: do I have to swear like him as well?

YC: yup.

Grimm: I feel like a giant (trying to fit the smaller clothing with little luck)

Toshi:….. (grumbles) this is so inappropriate for a captain.

Bya: (rolls eyes) quite bitching Toshiro

Toshi: (stares shocked) d-d-did you just…..

Bya: so what if I did going to make something of it? (crosses arms)

Toshi:…..holy shit (covers mouth mortified)

YC: (grinning) this is to fun thank you HR.

Ichi: so….. I have to act like Byakuya?

Grimm: and I have to act like short stack?

YC: yes now hush and be them

Grimm: well isn't this just great (broods) snowflakes (twitches) kid you need a new catch fraise.

Toshi: Who the hell are you calling a kid you over grown cat toy!

Grimm: what did you call me shorty.

Toshi: you heard me ass hat you're an over grown house cat!

Grimm: why I outta (chases after him)

Toshi: (runs away with a shit eating grin on his face) COME AND GET ME PUSSY!

YC: (stares) I think toshi is having too much fun with this (laughs)

Bya: what a kid (sighs)

YC: (stares) wow you're good

Ichi: may I be let up now?

YC: I guess just behave (snaps and he's untied)

Ichi: (gets up and stretches) thank you.

YC: okay now this is just scary (shakes head)

Bya: (snorts and moves off to a chair, kicking it back on two legs and puts hands behind his head)

Grimm: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! (his running is awkward with the smaller clothing)

YC: XD I think Grimmys lost

Bya: (rolls eyes) you think

YC: seriously though, you and berry are a little creepy when you act like each other…. Though I must admit ichi does look good in your clothing (eyes him)

Ichi: (twitches)I can't do this, it's too weird (tugs at the scarf)

Bya: ruin that and I will rip your ass to shreds (glares)

Ichi: (raises hands) jeez chill man

YC: well guess that means berry concedes and Grimmkitty lost so it's between snow prince and bya-kun

Bya: how many points is this dare worth?

YC: well since it's a relatively easy dare I'd say 10 points but hey any amount of points is a good amount.

Bya: (nods)

YC: hm I think I'll just give you both ten since you both lasted longer than the other two

Bya: sounds fair enough

Ichi: can I have my clothes back?

YC: sure (snaps and they switch back)

Toshi: (comes running by with his shit eating grin and cackling) OUT OF THE WAY! (runs past)

Ichi: the hell?

Grimm: (suddenly comes running by with neon pink hair) ILL KILL THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!

YC: (stares and shivers) ew pink is totally not his color (gags and snaps fingers, his hair goes back to blue) better

Grimm: (looks at hair) thanks (pats hair self-consciously)

YC: no prob, don't like pink anyways

Grimm: can I have my clothes back; I'm starting to get a wedgy from this thing

YC: (pouts) but it looks hot on you (sighs) fiiiiiiine (snaps and they get their clothes back)

Toshi: so does that mean the dares over?

YC: yup, you and bya-kun both have 10 points a piece

Grimm: (glaring) I'm still going to kill you small fry

Toshi: try it cat and see where it gets you (smirks)

YC: OOoooookay then well anyways the score stands with Bya-kun: 10 Toshi: 10 Grimmkitty: 0 and berry: 0, at this rate it will take forever to get a winner; remember to send in those reviews! Ja ne guys (waves)

Grimm, Toshi, Ichi, Bya: (waves)


	4. Chapter 4

YC: (comes running in) HOLY SHIT TWO MORE REVIEWS!

everyone: (looks over) already?

Ichi: please tell me we dont have to swap personalities and clothes again

YC: nope

Everyone: (sighs in relief)

YC: okay so I'll start with the first dare and if we have time we'll do the second

Grimm: well read them already

YC: ahem this one is from Hell Reaper again

everyone: (groans)

YC: (glares at them then reads):

HR: I'm back. Last chapter was really funny. I have another dare.

Everyone fight each other without their zanpakutos, but instead with stale french baguettes.

Why baguettes? Because I'm going to France this week and I though it would be funny.

That's all I can think of.

Goodbye

YC: fuck wish I could go to france... (mind suddenly goes to no no zone) bah Hetalia has ruined me, but in a good way ;D okay everyone here (snaps and they have the baguettes)

Grimm: we're going to beat the shit out of each other with bread?

YC: yes

Ichi: (frowns) how does this even work?

YC: (shrugs) don't know don't care, just go around hitting each other with bread

Bya: (staring at the bread) I refuse to participate in such a childish act

YC: but you did the last dare

Bya: I was not using food as a weapon then, I was mearly acting as another would; it is useful to practice espionage but beating each other senseless with food is not something one needs to know.

YC: fine then but you forfeit the points

Toshi: I forfeit too, Kuchiki-Taichou is right

YC: gawd fine, kill joys

Grimm: so what do I get to beat someone up or not?

YC: yeah sure go knock yourselves out but not literally

Grimm: (smiles shit eating grin) Finally! (attacks ichigo)

Ichi: OI! (dodges) what the hell!

Grimm: stand still so I can beat the shit outta you! (chases after him and tries to hit him again)

Ichi: (parries with his baguette) asshole! (strikes back)

Grimm: (blocks, fakes a left and hits right)

Ichi: ow! shit this stuff hurts (smacks him in the face)

Grimm: sonofabitch, he's right it does hurt (grins wider and smacks him on the ass)

Ichi: OI! fucking pervert! (swings at him)

Grimm: (dodges and cackles) gotta do better then that berry!

YC, bya, toshi: (watching)

YC: this is funny...kesesesesseseseses my yaoi senses is tingling (filming the whole thing)

Bya: you are a very strange woman

YC: thank you

Ichi: OW YOU BASTARD THAT WAS MY EYE! (throws the baguette away and punches him in the face)

Grimm: MOTHER-! (throws his away and tackles him)

YC: yes! CAT FIGHT! (films gleefully)

Toshi: should we break this up?

YC: DO IT AND YOU SHALL GO TO THE PIT!

Toshi: (shrinks back) um never mind then

Grimm&Ichi: (rolling around on the floor beating each other up)

Bya: I think we should put an end to this least we have no time left to preform the second dare.

YC: hm? oh um right (packs camera away and coughs) YO GUYS BREAK IT UP! (snaps fingers and they are pulled apart)

Ichi&Grimm: OI! (struggling)

YC: cool it guys we have a second dare we need to do (sends them to opposite sides of the room)

Toshi: so what is the next dare?

YC: (pulls out card) ahem this is from koolken256:

Haha nice chapter, it's tough to get reviews on a story. I have a dare for all of them to switch zanpaktos and powers in this order:

Byakuya gets Grimmjow's

Ichigo gets Byakuya's

Grimmjow get Toshiro's

Toshiro gets ichigo's

that's all, and I would like for you to read my story and review if you like, keep up the good work!

YC: well koolken I certainly will read it when I get the chance to, schools been taking up a good portion of my time and well I'm bad at resisting the temptation of getting on facebook and losing myself in role playing and anywas okay time for the dare, anyone gonna chicken out this time?

all: (shake heads)

YC: great! (snaps fingers and they all swap)

Bya: (twitches and glares at grimm) your zanpakto is very pervers.

Grimm: (shivers) holy shit well at least he isn't fucking made of ice!

Ichi: (blinks and looks at bya) so what? he's a tree and a knight?

Bya: (gives him a cold look) no kurosaki he is not a tree and a knight

Ichi: hm well are you twins then? he seems as much of a stickler as you

Toshi: (looks at ichi) what are doing with a wise respectable man? you have nothing in common

Ichi: hey! I'll have you know zangetsu and I have a lot in common.

Toshi: mhm right and Hyōrinmaru is not a dragon made of ice.

Grimm: y-your b-big lizard s-says to l-leave him out of i-it (shaking and rubbing his arms)

Toshi: (glares) do NOT call him a bit LIZARD!

Bya: (twitching) Grimmjow, I am about to kill your zanpakto if he says one more thing to me about "getting laid".

Grimm: I-I'd r-rather have h-him b-back D-DAMN IT I'M COLD!

Ichi: (looks at authoress) hey how long do we have to stay like this?

YC: I don't know

Grimm: I w-want p-pantera b-back.

Bya: I wish for Senbonzakura back.

YC: okay but that means Ichi and Toshi win.

Grimm&Bya: we don't care.

YC: (snaps and everyone goes back to normal) okay that's Bya: 10 Ichi: 20 Grimm: 20 Toshi: 20

Grimm: (sighs in relief) never thought I'd be grateful to have him back

YC: okay well I guess this wraps up another episode of Anime Characters Truth or Dare, have a nice day everyone and remember to POST IN THOSE TRUTH OR DARES!

Everyone: Ja Ne (waves)


End file.
